


Movie Night

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel the heat of Jin's body next to him, so close but not-quite touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Yamapi wants to believe it's the foreign girls on screen that have his hand dropping between his legs, that it's their enthusiastic moans and eager hands making him unzip his pants and draw himself out. He really _really_ wants to, because if it's not them, there's only one other option. 

He can feel the heat of Jin's body next to him, so close but not-quite touching. The couch shifts rhythmically beneath them, Jin totally shameless and uninhibited as he strokes himself, short, huffed breaths echoing in Yamapi's ears louder than the girls on the television could ever be.

Jin's face is visibly flushed in the flickering light, clearly farther along than Yamapi, and Yamapi sees his eyes flicker to the side when he wriggles to help his jeans slide further down his hips.

For the first few strokes, Yamapi's fighting to keep his eyes on the television screen, on the rather unsavoury close-up of one girl's tongue on the other, but it doesn't last long, not with the way Jin's little gasps are becoming soft, breathy groans.

As his hand slides up and down his cock, his eyes slide across to watch Jin, and he nearly jumps out of his skin to find Jin staring unabashedly back at him. His friend's tongue wets his lips, and before Yamapi's brain can process the sudden change in atmosphere, Jin is leaning in and brushing their lips together.

Yamapi jerks in surprise, but Jin follows him back until the back of the couch prevents him moving any further. Jin's mouth is persistant but gentle, like he's trying not to scare Yamapi, taking his time coaxing his lips open.

Yamapi's hand has stilled completely, and although every nerve in his body is aching for him to move, he can't, muscles frozen as Jin's mouth moves over his.

"Relax, Pi," Jin murmurs against his lips, "Stop thinking about it."

Yamapi swallows nervously, automatically leaning closer when Jin's nose nudges at his cheek.

"Isn't it... weird?" he whispers, barely audible over the television, but Jin is close enough that Yamapi thinks he could probably hear his _heartbeat_.

"It's not weird if it feels good." The familiar smile (or maybe it's Jin's fingers on his cheek) soothes Yamapi's nerves slightly, and this time when Jin kisses him, Yamapi moves his lips experimentally in return.

Jin's right, it does feel good, and the less Yamapi thinks about it, the better it feels. Jin's tongue finds his, and the electric touch spurs his hand into action again, stroking in time with the sweep of Jin's tongue in his mouth.

Jin's body rocks steadily against him, and Yamapi's free hand snakes around his waist, fingers sliding across the skin on show at Jin's waist, shirt riding up as he shifts closer. Jin takes it as an invitation and crawls into Yamapi's lap, tilting his head to try and get further inside his friend's mouth.

Yamapi thinks he could become addicted to Jin's taste, his heady scent, the feel of his skin under Yamapi's fingers, and when Jin breaks away with a moan, he adds that to the list too. He can feel Jin's knuckles brushing against his own and matches the slow pace, all for making this last a little longer now that it feels so good.

"Jin-" Yamapi hisses when Jin buries his face in his neck, soft grunts of pleasure rumbling against his skin. 

"Pi," Jin sighs, fidgeting a little, and Yamapi throws his head back with a choked cry when the head of Jin's cock brushes over his own, slick with pre-come.

Jin's eyes are dark, boring into him when Yamapi tips his head forward again, and the combination of need and lust and gentle warmth in them has Yamapi doing the kissing this time.

It's hot and wet and messy, Jin sucking on Yamapi's tongue like the answer to world hunger is hiding in Yamapi's throat, and to Yamapi, it's nothing short of perfect.

He follows blindly as Jin pulls away, and gets a breathy chuckle for his efforts that makes him throb in response.

"Do me," Jin whispers, resting their foreheads together, and refusing doesn't even cross Yamapi's mind. Jin carefully uncurls each of Yamapi's fingers and wraps them around himself, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he returns the favour.

Jin's hand feels so much better than his own, large and warm and gripping just right, thumb teasing over the head and making Yamapi's hips thrust up into the touch.

He tries to mirror whatever it is Jin's doing to make him feel like he's going to burn up from the inside out, twisting his wrist around and gripping just how he likes it, and figures he's not doing too bad a job when Jin crushes their lips together to muffle his moan.

Jin pushes his hips into Yamapi's touch, a pleading, "Faster, Pi," muttered in his ear before he latches onto the skin just behind it and sucks with purpose.

In no position to refuse even if he'd wanted to, Yamapi obliges, shuddering as Jin's teeth catch on his skin. His friend matches his pace, losing a little of his finesse as he begins to lose control, but the touch, the proximity, everything Jin is more than enough to satisfy him.

Yamapi can tell Jin's getting close when the other man tries to kiss him, but only manages to brush their lips together briefly before he's gasping against Yamapi's mouth, hips thrusting erratically and pushing through the tunnel of Yamapi's fist. The girls in the background have gotten louder, but Yamapi can't hear them, can't hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears, Jin's soft groans and the wet sound of flesh sliding back and forth.

"Pi," Jin's voice is beginning to crack, the edge of desperation in it pulling Yamapi along with him, closer and closer with every stroke.

"My- my name," The words _hurt_ as he forces them past the lump in his throat, and Yamapi hopes that's enough for Jin to understand.

Jin whimpers softly, pressing his mouth to Yamapi's again as best he can manage before a breathy, "To- Tomo-" is gasped out against his lips, and he feels Jin pulse in his hand, warm and wet.

Yamapi's orgasm slams into him like a truck, his name and Jin's broken rasp and shuddering body doing so much more for him than any girls ever could, and he moans long and loud against Jin's cheek as he comes, Jin's hand tight around him working him through until the end.

It takes several long minutes for his world to come back into focus, aware of nothing but Jin's panting breaths huffing against his lips. Then Jin kisses him, slow and languid, and everything Yamapi had seen in his eyes, felt in his touch, is poured out into his mouth. Moving, even to clean up, couldn't be farther from his mind as Jin continues to kiss him, dry fingers cradling Yamapi's jaw and thumb stroking his cheek softly like he's the most precious thing in the world.

With what feels like reluctance, Jin pulls back slightly, just enough to speak.

"Still feel weird?"

Yamapi smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, and nudges Jin's nose with his own.

"It's not weird, as long as it's Jin."

This time when he kisses him, Jin doesn't pull away, not to speak, not to breathe, not for anything, and Yamapi knows that as long as Jin is around, he'll never look at another girl again.


End file.
